Nothing else matters
by IoannaFourkioti
Summary: "Damon", she shouted when she saw him turn around. Damon visits Elena one night...  New story! This follows All I Need, but it can also be read individually. As always, Damon/Elena. ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, this is my second story. As you may find, it is slightly connected with my previous story, All I Need. It can serve as a sequel, but it can also be read individually. The title is from the song Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. Love the song, love the band, love the pairing so I thought I could combine them.**__** Once again, this is a Damon/ Elena One-shot, but it also includes a prologue. And since I forgot last time:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither The Vampire Diaries, nor the song, though I wish I did. **__**J**__**Anyway, I hope you enjoy...!**_

**Nothing else matters.**

**Prologue**

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_

Damon was sitting alone, staring at the fire, a half-full glass of whiskey in his hand. He was thinking about _**her**_, of course. Elena. The girl who was sleeping in his own brother's arms. He had seen them in the morning all happy and in love, and he may have made all kinds of sarcastic remarks possible, he knew deep inside that the image shattered his heart into a million pieces. But he would never say it out loud. He would never admit that to anyone but himself. He was Damon Salvatore for God's sake. But now, as the thought of her took control over his mind, a single tear tried to escape his eyes. But he didn't let it. He wouldn't cry. Crying was for the weak. And he wasn't weak. Never was and never would be. He needed to get away. And there was only one place he wanted to be, so he got up and left nothing behind him but a dark room.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters_

Elena was all alone in her room. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain pounding. _**He **_was all over her mind. Every fiber of her being craved for him, his body, his touch, his eyes. And that hurt. It hurt so much it was almost impossible for her to bear. When see saw him in the morning, she tried to be all giggly and happy with Stefan. She could see the hurt in his eyes, despite of how hard he tried to hide it. Stefan, however, didn't seem to notice anything unusual. She wanted so bad to run into Damon's arms and never let go. But she didn't. As hard as it was, she couldn't do it. She just felt her own heart break at the sight of his beautiful, ice blue eyes.

She got up slowly from her bed and went to the window. It was raining heavily now. She liked watching the rain. It calmed her down. While she was looking outside, she caught sight of a figure running in the rain. "Human", she thought. "Vampire", she corrected herself, as she noticed how fast and gracefully that creature moved. When he came close enough for her to see his face, she realized it was exactly who she needed to see the most.

"Damon", she whispered and without thinking about it too much, she rushed down the stairs and out the front door.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters _

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

"Damon", she shouted when she saw him turn around.

"What are you doing out here so late?" , he said sounding surprised.

"I was just about to ask you the same question"

"It doesn't matter. You should get inside. It's cold and you're wet"

"I want you to came inside with me", she said.

"Why?", he asked and she tried her best not to tell him the truth.

"'Cause you're wet, too"

"I'm fine, Elena. Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." , and he turned around to leave, but something stopped him. She had put her hand on his shoulder, leaving him paralyzed, unable to move and walk away.

When he turned so that he would face her, she hugged him so hard as if it was the last thing she' d ever do in her life. He was hesitant at first, but he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around her as well.

They were standing like that, in the middle of the pouring rain for what seemed like ages. When they finally broke apart, he took her face in his hands and thy kissed. Neither knew who started it. It was slow and tender at first, but then it became more passionate, fierce. The way she felt almost scared her. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

When the kiss ended they were standing in the exact same spot, still with her foreheads touching.

"Please. Come inside." ,she said and he just nodded.

* * *

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters _

never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters

**To Be Continued**

_**A/N: So, this was the prologue and I'm already working on the **__**main part. I think that I could have done a much better job with that, but whatever. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__**I have this ready for what seems like forever, but anyway.. Caution! This may be really OOC! I wasn't sure whether to post this or not, but since I couldn't have written anything better, I decided to get it over and done with. The song is The Promise by Within Temptation.**_

**Nothing Else Matters**

**Main**

_On behalf of her love  
She no longer sleeps  
Life had no longer meaning  
Nothing to make her stay  
She sold her soul away_

Half an hour later they were both lying on Elena's bed, with Damon holding her in his arms. They hadn't spoken at all. Not one single word. And it wasn't because it was akward or uncomfortable. No. They just didn't want to ruin the moment. They were afraid to speak. Eventually, they would have to talk, however.

And so they did. It was Damon who broke the silence, since he couldn't stand his thoughts any longer.

"Wish you were here with my dear little brother, don't you?", he said playfully, giving her the smirk she loved so much about him.

She thought she could play along for a while. "Oh, yeah! I wish Stefan was here right now so he could sweep me off my feet,take me in his strong arms so we could disappear together.", she joked, but then realised that Damon wasn't moving or even breathing, so she turned around and plased her hand on his neck.

"Damon, breathe in! I'm joking! You are the only one I want to be with right now, Get over it!" she said and planted a small kiss on his neck.

"Why?", he couldn't help himself from asking, though part of him didn't want to hear the answer. (He did want Elena to tell him she loved him, but she had already told it to Stefan and apart from that, let's face it, it was a bit cliche)

"Because I...", Elena started but was cut off by Damon, who placed his hand on her lips.

_I held you tight to me  
You slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed, I believed_

"Don't tell me you love me. Even if you do. You've already told Stefan."

"You know I'll always love Stefan. The fact hasn't changed. He's a part of my life. I just love him differently now. But it has nothing to do with how I feel about you.

I need you. That's why I can't be apart from you. You' re my best friend, you take care about me.", she said finishing her speech.

"Elena, I won't tell you I love you either. Not because it isn't true. Not even because I find it very cliche, but because, I've already told it once- to Katherine- and it would underestimate my feelings for you. What I felt for her, what I thought was love, was pure lust. But now, after I met you, revenge is not my reason to live anymore. It's you. And, you know, we do look very hot together."

"You can't escape being you for too long, can you?", she laughed.

"_What the hell have I done to myself"_ , he thought _"I talk all lovey- dovey now. I am Damon Salvatore for God's Sake!" _He knew what he had just said was out of character for him, but he really needed to express his feelings properly, and as cliche as it might have sound, he liked it.

Elena sifted so now they were lying face to face. She moved closer to him and kissed him running her hand through his hair. He responded at first, his hands around her waist, but then he pulled away.

_After the night he died  
I wept my tears until they dried  
But the pain stayed the same  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
I'll make them bleed down at my feet_

" You know this can not happen right? You' re my brother's girlfriend and I will not let history repeat itself"

"Yeah. I know. I don't want to hurt Stefan either. Then, we need to find away so nobody will get hurt. And Damon, that smirk doesn't help..."

"You have a thing for figuring everything out, don't you", he said, his smirk turning to a smile, one of those he only saved for her.

She could not believe this was happening. It was like her whole world had turned upside down, in just two weeks. She felt like this was a dream or something. A dream from which she would soon be awaken.

Damon was happier than he could have ever imagined. He held the love of his life in his arms. This was a side of him that almost no one got to see. He was loving, vulnerable. He hated being like that. He liked the feeling of being powerful, mean. At this moment, he could not even make his usual remarks. However, he knew that this –they- could never happen. So, this had to be the last time he would ever see her. Next morning, he would leave and never come back. He would give her the chance to live happily with his brother away from him. That was the only way of saving everyone. But he would try for one last time. As different as he might be, he was still Damon. He wouldn't give up that easily.

_I held you tight to me  
But you slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed_

An hour or so later, he finally said it:

"This is the last night we'll ever spend together, Elena. I'm leaving tomorrow.", he said, with confidence, hiding the hurt in his voice.

She got up, looked straight in his ice blue eyes, her own burning with anger, and asked him: "What? No! Where are you going? You can't leave everyone! You can't just leave me!

"Elena, please calm down". That was one of the rare occassions Damon said please.

"You tell me you're leaving tomorrow morning and you seriously expect me to calm down? Why? Why are you doing this to me? Tell me, WHY?"

"Don't you see?", he said. "It's the only way! We obviously can't act like nothing never happened. And the only other way is to be together ignoring everyone and hurting all the ones you love? Are you ready to do that? Are you ready to come with me and be my princess of darkness?", he asked.

"Yes, I am! I could go anywhere with you! I could be anything for you. I couldn't care less about the consequences. I. Don't. Want. To. Lose. YOU. And you're not dark!".

"Elena, don't fool yourself, I am dark. I am also hot. Any way, you should decide on the life you want to live. So, enjoy me while you can because you're not ready yet."

"I think you should leave.". She wouldn't say anything more.

"Do you really want me to go?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes", she said, trying to sound convincing, even though she realised herself it sounded miserable.

He smirked and took her in his arms. When he realised she was about to fall asleep, he leaned in and kissed her. It made her moan. He wanted her to remember their last kiss, because, whatever he might have said, the decision had already been made. He would leave. He got to his feet, walked towards her desk, picked up a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

"Never go looking for me.

Try to be happy.

You deserve better.

Damon."

He put the note on her pillow, kissed her on the lips and said: "I will see you again one day. I promise." Then, he closed the door, being carefull not to wake her up.

_Sometimes I wonder  
Could I have known about their true intentions?  
As the pain stayed the same  
I'm going to haunt them down all the way  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
One by one they were surprised_

That was the last time Damon Salvatore ever saw Elena Gilbert.

No, no, no...

That was the last time Elena Gilbert ever saw Damon Salvatore, wasn't it...?

_I held you tight to me  
But you slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed_

The End

_**A/N: OK, as you might have noticed, there are two sides of the Damon coin here.**__** In the original I had made him look like a loser, so I changed it. Also, you've got my answer to Elena's dilemma. **_

_**And...Damon did really mean the offer of Elena being his princess of darkness, but I just**__** didn't want him to seem evil, and I needed to end with them apart, because...No, it's too early. **_

_**Now that this story is officially complete, I can say I 'm somewhat disappointed of how it turned out, but it's really much better now than I had originally written it. Anyway, I would appreciate feedback and reviews...**_

_**P.S. If you think I've tried too much to touch you to an extreme point, please tell me, because I think so, too. Welcome to the club. :P;))**_

_**Ευχαριστώ**__**, Thank you, Merci, **__**Dank je, Danke, Grazie, Gracias**_


End file.
